


Arrangements.

by KitsuneAri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Cause they're adorable, Because it's really cute to be honest, But Scott caters to his every whim, Fluff, Headcanon, I'm getting off track, Instead of Stalia it was Sciles oops, M/M, Not that I have anything against Stalia, Sharing a Bed, Stiles is picky and annoying, This is why I suck at tagging, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was some tossing and grumbling before a quiet whimper was sounded. If it was anyone else, they would have probably missed it, but this was Scott and Scott knew Stiles as much as Stiles knew himself. </p><p>Maybe even more.</p><p>So he wasn't in the slightest surprised that, when he cracked open his eyes, he was staring into amber ones that seemed to glow in the moonlit room.</p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>"...I...usually sleep in the middle."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Scott share a bed and Stiles is more than just a little picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever, oh my goodness.
> 
> School had taken over and I've been having trouble writing. Luckily, this story was my breakthrough! (Hopefully.) I am so sorry this is so short, but I tried my best. I hope you all enjoy! I might have something up later during the day, if I finish it.
> 
> [Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski do not belong to me. Neither does Teen Wolf. All mistakes, if any, I am at fault for.]

Scott had ended up spending the night over at the Stilinski's house again. It was such a common thing that he had a set of pajamas stored in one of Stiles' drawers. Hell, he had _outfits_ stored inside the dude's closet and one of his own pair of shoes. Just in case he slept over on a school night and had little to no time to go back home.

(Which happened quite a lot.)

He was just over _that_ much.

But no one was complaining. Why would they? Scott was a little angel that anyone would love to have over. It was a bonus that he kept Stiles company and out of trouble.

(Most of the time.)

Scott had just got out of the shower, toweling his soaking wet hair. He had slipped on his pajama pants and was now tugging on a slightly worn Captain America shirt. Stiles had yet to get in the bed, sitting at his computer with wide eyes. Scott knew Stiles still had trouble sleeping now and then. This was just a way to prolong sleep as long as possible.

"Stiles."

Silence.

"Stiles, come on, you need to get some sleep."

Still no response.

The teen let out a sigh before swiftly making his way to Stiles. He at least saved whatever Stiles was working on before shutting off his computer. He ignored Stiles stuttering and protesting as he dragged him away, making him sit on the bed. "Now, change your clothes and go to bed," Scott said.

"Dude, no one would take you seriously with that Captain America shirt on." Stiles gestured to his choice of clothing.

"Stiles. I swear I will undress and dress you _myself_."

The statement seemed to get Stiles moving. Scott didn't miss the light dusting of pink covering his friend's pale cheeks. He knew about Stiles' sexuality, even though the brunet was still trying to unravel it. That being said, he also knew about Stiles' feelings for him, no matter how much Stiles was in denial.

(And he reciprocated them wholeheartedly.)

It wasn't that hard to notice, to be honest. He wasn't saying that Stiles was being _obvious_. He just knew and his werewolf powers helped quite a bit, too. He began to climb in the bed as Stiles fixed his clothes, turning off the light. Silently, he waited for the familiar dip of the bed, only letting his eyes close when it came.

There was some tossing and grumbling before a quiet whimper was sounded. If it was anyone else, they would have probably missed it, but this was _Scott_ and Scott _knew_ Stiles as much as Stiles knew himself.

Maybe even more.

So he wasn't in the slightest surprised that, when he cracked open his eyes, he was staring into amber ones that seemed to glow in the moonlit room.

"What's the matter?"

"...I...usually sleep in the middle."

Scott scooted over, giving Stiles enough space to wiggle his way in the middle. Even though Scott was practically on the edge, he didn't mind. As long as he could get some sleep, he was fine.

He had let his eyes close and was halfway to slipping into a deep sleep when he felt his nose being poked. The werewolf took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. This was Stiles, his best friend, the guy he has known for  _forever_ , the one he loves.

No matter how annoying he could be.

"What is it now?"

"I feel weird with you facing me. Like, we're about to kiss or something." Scott could feel Stiles' heartbeat quicken as he said the last part. The idea sounded promising. It would be a nice way to shut Stiles up. But he was sure that'd only confuse Stiles more.

(Because, according to the brunet, Scott was as straight as a wooden ruler. Not those plastic ones, you could bend those.)

Grunting, he twisted his body until his back was facing Stiles. He didn't want to get his hopes up, knowing Stiles would find another problem with their sleeping arrangement.

"Well, this feels like you're ignoring me."

Of course.

" _Stiles_ ," Scott growled.

"I know, Scotty, I know. I just--I'm sorry, bro."

Scott had twisted back around and was staring at Stiles, who stared back with apologetic eyes. Scott let out a sigh before telling Stiles to turn around. The teen followed his orders, wondering what Scott had in mind.

The alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him flush against him, smiling softly at Stiles' small, surprised squeak. He rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder, nuzzling the space where his neck and shoulder met, burying his face in it. He felt Stiles' heart rate pick up alarmingly and could only _imagine_ his face at the moment.

(It was probably fire truck red, just _glowing_ in the dark.)

"Dude, I can feel your _dick_ pressing against me."

"Shut up," Scott mumbled against his skin. "You _like_ to spoon."

It was silent as Stiles wriggled around, pressing back into Scott's warmth. "....This is good," he said in a low voice. He had stopped moving and let his eyes flutter close. "Yeah, I like this. S'good." Scott smiled softly at the statement.

Yeah, he definitely knew Stiles more than the teen knew himself.


End file.
